


just an average neonnova fic nothin to see here folks

by Luniisadumby



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, family au (?), nova uses he/they pronouns btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniisadumby/pseuds/Luniisadumby
Summary: hhhgggg gay grampas being g a e (i literally can't think of a summary)
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	just an average neonnova fic nothin to see here folks

Blessings come in many shapes and sizes

It just so happened that Dj Subatomic Supernovas very own blessing just happened to be a 6”1 military vet cyborg man by the name of Neon J.

Life since moving into J’s rather large mansion has been… hectic to say the least, but that's about what one could expect from living in a house with five rowdy teenagers and their drill sergeant of a father.

Nova had become so used to peace and quiet in their personal space that the transition from that to the ever chaotic Baracca Mansion felt like a brick to the face and it didn’t help that all five of j’s boys were very wary of him but one could suppose it couldn’t be helped they did just want to make sure their dad wouldn’t be hurt especially by someone they all worked with.

Novas back hurt from helping J carry his robot boys up the stairs and setting them down to charge in their respective rooms "thank you so much for helping me tow the boys upstairs to charge… you really didn't have to but-" J had started to say before getting promptly cut off by Nova.

"nonsense you couldn't have dragged all 5 of them up here yourself- well you could have but not in a timely manner"

"don't sell me short, space cadet I survived a war and I could most definitely carry five boys to charge" J stated while shooting Nova a look, what look? Well, that was unknown due to Neon J's head being a literal radar but it was a look, nonetheless.

"ah my dear Neon J that’s where the added bit of my statement comes in, you could do it but not nearly as quick as you did with my practically necessary assistance" nova was flaunting his intelligence as per usual much to J's mild irritation.

The captain let out a quiet autotuned sigh before continuing with his original statement "anyway as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted by his royal highness, I appreciate the help Nova I-" before he could finish his thought he let out a long robotic yawn.

"tired?" Nova asked before sweeping j off his feet knowing fully well that he would protest his own tiredness because it "took away valuable time."

"Novaaaaaa-," j began his normal routine of denying his low battery charge

"Nope, you're not escaping your battery is stupidly low right now and besides its-" the Dj quickly took out his phone and checked the time before shoving it back into his jacket pocket  
"-its almost 1 am, j while you may be primarily a cyborg now you still need to sleep and recharge."  
Neon had admitted defeat in trying to persuade Nova against the notion that he wasn't about to pass out at any second and opted to snuggle up in the latters rather large arms while letting out a muffled “fine.”

Nova let out a quiet chuckle before continuing to walk to the cyborg and his room after a few seconds of silence j’s monitor made a sharp ping and flashed with the “10% low battery charge now” a message that always showed up word for word.

"damn... he really overworked himself today if it's only 1 and he's at 10%..." Nova pondered aloud as he wandered to the door that lead to the couple's shared bedroom.

Once inside Nova placed j's unconscious body to the right side of the bed and promptly plugged a wire that led from the wall to his monitor and waited a couple seconds until neons monitor showed a charging battery.

Letting out a sigh of relief Nova took off his jacket and discarded it on the floor, not even bothering to change into pajamas, Dj crawled into bed with the admiral before throwing the covers over the both of them and dozing off into a deep sleep.

While j was 100 times more energetic and peppy than Nova ever dreamed to be and lord his kids were more of a handful than Nova bargained for they would admit they wouldn't trade this lovely chaos for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> MOM SAID ITS MY TURN TO OBSESS OVER THE COMFORT SHIPPPP  
> this is literally just something quick I whipped up for class 
> 
> you heard that right folks I turned this in to my teacher woop
> 
> hey come harass me on Tumblr B] @luni-draws-crap


End file.
